jameirkgoldenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jameirkgolden
Jameir Desean Kirkpatrick (born January 16, 2000), known professionally as Jameirkgolden, is an American rapper, singer, and songwriter. Born in Louisville,Kentucky. He began to write music 2014 and released his first song on SoundCloud on June 1st, 2017, tilted " Gucci ". He became a popular figure on Spotify, blending the many elements like Hip Hop , Emo Rap , Soundcloud rap, Lo-fi, and Mumble Rap. Jameir came well known for his deep tones and seating immersive atmosphere. Jameir employed styles that range from hyper energetic cartoonish deliveries to dark deep tones that can be dark and daunting that connects to the listener, JameirKGolden has a very diverse and rapidly growing discography. Jameir is known widely for "Losing My Mind". He released his debut ep , "Death Will Follow Shortly",June 2, 2018. The ep received positive response from critics, some of which laud the ep for showing his artistic capabilities really shows in the ep, how he writes his songs, how he flows about in them and how perfectly executes them very diverse and rapidly growing discography. Jameir is known widely for "Losing My Mind". He released his debut ep , "Death Will Follow Shortly",June 2, 2018. The ep received positive response from critics, some of which laud the ep for showing his artistic capabilities really shows in the ep, how he writes his songs, how he flows about in them and how perfectly executes them. Early life Jameirkgolden grew up listening to acts like Three Days Grace, My Chemical Romance, Flyleaf and Korn. As he got older he listened to Kayne West, Jaden Smith and Kendrick Lamar among others. He cites Kayne West as his biggest influence. Jameir began rapping shortly after hearing the 'Yezzus' album that dropped in 2013. This new found inspiration drove him to start recording and sharing his own music via SoundCloud. Jameir attended Iroquois High School the same as singer/songwriter Bryson Tiller He attended Iroquois until he graduated June 1, 2018. He described himself as popular and outgoing. Jameir was happy to get through it but was also depressed and used creating music as a outlet. Career Jameirkgolden's career as a music artist began June 2017 after the release of "Gucci". Jameir was supposed to be releasing music but his cousin flaked on doing it so he posted on his Instagram saying sorry music will be pushed back for awhile. His friend Caelum Gantt introduced him to Rosé. Jameir and Rosé just threw ideas back to back. They'd ask upcoming blog sites for repost to get their stuff out there. Two weeks later Jameir and Rosé started to produce music. After Jameir adopted moniker JameirKGolden, he uploaded his first Official song "Gucci" on SoundCloud. Speaking on his decision to abandon a life of skateboarding and modeling for music. Jameir said that he felt like music was a better outlet for his feelings and Kayne West helped him realize that. Jameir created 1600 forever after. The "K" in his name means "kalon"or "kalopsia". In 2018 "Losing My Mind" gained attention, peaked numbers to a quarter million. This single helped Jameir gain more popularity due to the readable topics in the song. Some of those topics include domestic abuse, depression, and conflicting situations. Jameir later on in 2018 posted on Instagram about him releasing his upcoming clothing line "VLG's Revenge". He released his debut ep, " Death Will Follow Shortly", on June 2, 2018. Jameir's most popular song on "Death Will Follow Shortly" - "Neon Paint Job" "Blade on me" "End You(freestyle)" and "Lonely Lucifer" was gained the most attention on this ep. YouTube Jameirkgolden began to use his long-time YouTube channel "Jameirkgolden", used for uploading music and more things to come in the future. Jameir started his YouTube channel off with a "Kim Possible" song released December 21, 2017. With over 100 views. He then later released "Losing My Mind(ft:Shiloh Dynasty)" a amv on April 21, 2018. With over 200 views this began to help reach more people with this song. Jameirkgolden released his first single of 2018 "Black Heart Confession" January 5th. Leading up to his ep which was released later on in the year. He was originally supposed to drop "Death Will Follow Shortly" in April. Hints "Beware Of April" but was later released in June. He then released a video for "Lonely Lucifer" on YouTube on June 11th 2018. With over 100 views this gave more attention to his newly released Ep. Music Style Jameirkgolden's influences Include Three Days Grace, My Chemical Romance, XXXTentacion, Korn, Kayne West, Jaden Smith and Kendrick Lamar. It reflects in his stylistically diverse discography that is continually evolving. Discography Death Will Follow Shortly (2018) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:American rapper Category:African american Category:Louisville artist Category:Hip hop Category:2000 births Category:Jameirkgolden Category:American hip hop musicians Category:Emo rap musicains Category:People from kentucky Category:Soundcloud rapper Category:Louisville Category:502 Category:Living people Category:Rappers from kentucky Category:Southern hip hop musicians Category:Musicians from Louisville kentucky Category:21st-century American Rappers